High School Graduation
by bRoK3n h3aRt
Summary: The Lyoko gang has shut down Xana and now they're graduating from high school. How will the gang react when Yumi goes off to Japan during the last summer the gang has to spend together? YxU
1. Part 1

okay I just wrote this short story last night because I just graduated 8th grade and it made me wonder about what would happen to the Lyoko gang when they graduated. So... here it goes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko (even though i wishi do!)

**Claimer: **I _do_ own this story, so no stealing!

--------------------------------------------------

**.:PART 1:.**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie sat in their chairs waiting impatiently for the principle to finish his speech. The five of them were graduating from high school today. They had finally managed to shut down Xana and now they are all going off to separate colleges in different places. And to make their situation worse, Yumi was going to Japan with her parents and brother to visit the rest of her family over the summer. They couldn't stand the thought of being separated; high school had been the best four years of their lives.

"And now it's time to hand out the diplomas to the students," The principle announced which was the signal for the seniors to stand up. A few rows of people walked neatly into a line to receive their diplomas. The principle began calling names but the gang was too deep in their thoughts to pay attention.

"Jeremie Belpois!" the principle announced. Jeremie gulped and walked up to the front of the room. He looked very neat in his simple black tux and a blue shirt underneath. His tie was bright pink; he had only worn this because his girlfriend, Aelita, hadrequested he wearit. The principle proudly shook his smartest student's hand as he handed Jeremie his diploma. Jeremie walked off as he listened to the principle continue to shout out names.

"Odd Della-Robbia!" the principle called out after a while. Odd walked out in front of the crowd in his black and purple tux to take his diploma. He sighed as he walked to the principle. He had always wanted to grow older, to learn to drive, to get a hot girlfriend, to gamble, but he realized growing up wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He shook the principle's hand and took his diploma while attempting to smile for the pictures he knew his parents were taking.

"Yumi Ishiyama!" the principle said loudly after a long time of announcing names. Yumi sucked in a deep breath before walking to the front of the room to get her diploma. She wobbled a little in her high heeled shoes, she wasn't used to wearing high heels, but managed to walk to the front. She had a beautiful long black dress that showed off her body nicely and made almost all the guys stare after her. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy Japanese bun that her mother had done for her. She nervously shook the principles hand before taking her diploma. Yumi did a quick double take to look back at the other students waiting to get their diplomas, and she could've sworn she saw Ulrich gazing at her. _No… Ulrich doesn't like me like that… does he?_ Yumi questioned herself as she walked back to her seat.

"Ulrich Stern," the principle announced. Ulrich didn't walk proudly to the front of the room as most others did. He stared at the ground sadly as he walked up. Many girls, like Sissy, swooned when he passed, but Ulrich didn't even flinch. His hair had grown out long and shaggy during high school and his body had become more muscular and athletic looking, so more girls liked him. Ulrich didn't care though. He shook the principle's hand sadly and took his diploma. He didn't want to leave high school and all of its memories. He glanced up at Yumi who was watching him. Ulrich's stomach did a flip and he immediately became queasy. He had promised himself he would tell Yumi his feelings for her at the dance after graduation and now whenever he saw Yumi he became sick and nervous.

"Aelita Stones," the principle called out, now sounding a little bored after calling so many names. Aelita walked slowly up to the principle dragging her feet slightly because of her sadness. She wasn't as sad as the others though, because even when she went to college she would still have Jeremie. Her college and Jeremie's college were only a few hours apart. Unlike Yumi, Odd's, and Ulrich's whose were all in separate states. Aelita tucked her shoulder length pink hair behind her ears nervously as she reached out for the principle's hand. She didn't like so many people watching her. She took her diploma and walked off toward her seat; her long pink and orange dress flowing behind her.

After the rest of the uneventful ceremony, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie met up with their parents to be congratulated and to get lots of pictures taken. Yumi and Aelita sneaked off and hid in the bathrooms away from their parents. They giggled as they thought about their stumbling in the hallways as they tried to run away in high heels.

"Ugh, my hair is really bothering me," Yumi said sounding irritated as she pulled at the bun in her hair. She pulled the bun out allowing her long shiny black hair to fall gracefully over her back. Yumi's hair was now down to about the middle of her back. She shook it a little so it fell neatly over her shoulders and curved in towards her face. Aelita sighed.

"I love your hair Yumi," she said for about the millionth time. Yumi just rolled her eyes and pulled Aelita out of the bathroom. The two cautiously stepped out of the bathroom as they scanned the hallway for their parents. Instead of finding their parents, they found Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie standing in the hallway talking.

"Odd…" Ulrich grunted sounding angry and annoyed as Jeremie and Odd laughed at Ulrich.

"Hey guys," Aelita said as she and Yumi approached. Ulrich saw Yumi and blushed.

"Hey," Odd and Jeremie said at the same time.

"Shall we go to the dance?" Odd asked trying to sound formal. Aelita just giggled and took Jeremie's hand as the two of them walked hand in hand to the dance. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich walked in front of them talking and laughing about random things.

The dance just started out as every other dance… Odd trying to get as many girls to dance with him as possible, Jeremie and Aelita talking, laughing, and dancing as their little couple, and leaving Yumi and Ulrich to just talk. Everyone in the group just talked and laughed throughout the dance, and for the first time in weeksthey forgot they would be leaving high school.

Towards the end of the dance, William butted into their conversation. Ulrich left Yumi and William feeling a little sad, to go find Odd. Ulrich found Odd easily in the middle of a bunch of girls. Unfortunately for Odd and Ulrich, when the girls saw Ulrich standing their alone, they all rushed up to Ulrich trying to talk to him and dance with him, leaving Odd alone.

Odd crossed his arms. Then he noticed that it was almost the final song of the dance, Yumi was talking to William, and Ulrich was stuck in a group of giggling girls wearing short skirts. Odd knew Ulrich was going to try to tell Yumi his feelings tonight, so he pulled Ulrich by his wrist out of the group of girls and into the quieter hallway.

"What are you doing?" Odd shouted at Ulrich who looked at Odd with a stunned look.

"The next song is the last song, and you are letting some girls in short skirts grind on you, while the love of your life, Yumi, is dancing with William?" Odd questioned him. Ulrich blushed when he heard Odd call Yumi the love of his life. He ignored the part about the grinding girls, the girls weren't grinding on him, Ulrich wouldn't let them in a million years, but Odd like to be dramatic. Ulrich's eyes widened when he heard Yumi was dancing with William.

"Yumi's dancing with William?" Ulrich asked in a miserable sounding voice. Odd gave him a frustrated look.

"Not yet! But she will be!" Odd yelled. Ulrich just continued to look sad at the thought of Yumi dancing with William. Odd moaned out in frustration and pulled Ulrich by his wrist back into the dance.

-------------------------------

R&R please!

--bRoK3n h3aRt--


	2. Part 2

okay, this story is really short... its only two parts.

but i hope you like it anyway!

**NOTE:** Again, I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own the song used in this fanfic which is owned by Vitamin C

--------------------------------------------------

**.:PART 2:.**

Yumi stood alone in the corner of the dance room. She had just managed to escape from William and wanted to know where Ulrich went. She listened as the last song of the dance began to play.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Yumi could feel tears begin to sting her eyes. She didn't want to leave high school. She didn't want to go to Japan over the summer and she didn't want to go to college. She wanted to stay young and stay here with Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie. But she knew that nothing would ever be the same again… she would never be able to sneak out with the gang again… she would never be able to laugh at sleepovers with Aelita… she would never listen to Odd's stupid jokes again… she would never be able to see Ulrich blush again… she would never kiss Ulrich…. Yumi sniffed a little as she tried to hold back her tears.

Then suddenly… WHAM! Yumi found herself lying on the floor with Ulrich on top of her. She could hear Odd laughing in the distance. "Sorry Yumi… Odd came and-" Ulrich began while blushing furiously but stopped when he saw the tears in Yumi's eyes. "Yumi are you okay?" he asked as he stood up and helped Yumi to her feet.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

Yumi worked hard to keep her tears from falling. "Yumi…?" Ulrich said cautiously as he looked into Yumi's eyes that were welling up with tears. Yumi looked into Ulrich sweet and caring eyes, and immediately felt herself melt. She simply shook her head as a tear fell from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

"Ulrich I don't want to leave… what if I never get to see you guys again?" Yumi said shakily. Ulrich felt miserable just looking into Yumi's tear filled eyes and gave her a warm hug.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

"Yumi, it doesn't matter where we are, we will always be best friends," Ulrich said softly into her ear. Yumi took a deep breath and gulped. She had to tell him. This may be her last chance. "I love you," she whispered.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Ulrich pulled away from Yumi feeling stunned. He had always imagined the moment when he told Yumi his feelings, and each and every time he imagined it, he was always rejected. Now, Yumi was telling him her feelings. He opened his mouth to say he loved her back, but no words would come out. He just stood there in shock.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

Yumi felt a sudden surge of confidence as she closed her eyes and leaned closer to Ulrich, hoping he would do the same. Their lips met and the two of them shared their very first kiss. In the distance they could here cheering and whistles, but Yumi and Ulrich were too focused on each other to notice what was going on around them.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

Jeremie and Aelita watched as Yumi and Ulrich finally kissed.

"Wow, _finally_ they kiss," Jeremie said to Aelita, putting a lot of emphasis on the word finally. Aelita just smiled in happiness. She was smiling so much, it almost made her cheeks hurt. Out of happiness, she pulled Jeremie towards her and kissed him. Odd watched the two couples kiss jealously.

"Aww, man," Odd said sighing and feeling alone, but also happy because his plan of pushing Ulrich into Yumi worked. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Sam asked smirking as she released him. Odd grinned and began dancing with his girlfriend.

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

Yumi pulled away from Ulrich, feeling as happy as she had been in years. In fact, maybe she had never been this happy.

"I love you too," Ulrich said grinning as he looked into Yumi's eyes. Yumi could tell by the tone of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes that he really meant it. It was so sweet it made Yumi want to melt. Instead, she squeezed Ulrich into a hug.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yumi took her bags from Ulrich and gently set them in the car. Ulrich was saying goodbye to Yumi before she left for the airport.

"I guess this is… goodbye Ulrich…" Yumi said sadly.

"No, it's not goodbye yet Yumi. We'll see each other again, don't worry," Ulrich told her trying to cheer her up. Yumi smiled.

"Promise you'll call me tonight?" she asked.

"Promise," Ulrich stated grinning. Yumi tried to take one last look at Ulrich to remember him by, but she just couldn't do it. She kissed him full on the lips one last time before hugging him and getting in the car with her family. She waved through the back window of the mini van. Ulrich waved back, attempting to look cheerful.

As soon as the car was out of reach, Ulrich dropped onto Yumi's grassy lawn next to the "for sale" sign. He gripped his head and moaned a little in anger. He knew he wasn't going to see Yumi for probably more than a few years; maybe less than a few years if he was lucky. All along, after six years of crushing on Yumi, it turned out she liked him back after all.

Ulrich wondered what would have happened if he had told Yumi he liked her six years ago. Would they still be friends? Would they be dating? Would he be on the plane with Yumi on his way to Japan with her in a few hours? Ulrich just sighed and walked back to his high school in sadness knowing that he had lost the one he truly loved.

--------------------------------------------------

THE END!

yeah... maybe not the greatest shortstory i've written... but it turned out okay

review please

--bRoK3n h3aRt--


End file.
